Fix you
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Misty lo mira tal y como es. Serena no puede hacerlo. [Pokeshipping&Amour] Drabble.


**FIX YOU**

* * *

**Cuando estás demasiado enamorada como para dejarlo ir...**

* * *

Serena no la miraba a los ojos.

Se había sentado en el podrido tronco de un árbol, con los parásitos blancos y diminutos marchando en fila al lado de su mano derecha. No sentía asco, como normalmente lo haría, estaba tan absorta en su miedo, en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Misty le había dicho quería hablar en ese lugar.

La reina no la miraba.

Y Misty comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Serena.

Que se dignara a mirarla.

—Misty...¿D-De qué querías hablar?

—Sabes muy bien de qué quiero hablar.

Cuando Serena la miró a los ojos, la entrenadora caminó hacia ella, provocando que el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el pasto seco la tensaran visiblemente. Misty cortó la distancia, posando ambas manos sobre sus propias caderas cuando apenas había un metro entre ambas.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo, Serena? Dime la verdad.

—No, no pienses eso, por favor. -su respuesta sonaba sincera.- No estoy enojada. ¿Eso ha parecido? Sólo me sorprendió que lo trataras de esa forma.

—¿No te gusta? -Misty soltó una risa diminuta y juguetona.- Siempre he tratado a Ash a mi modo, y eres la primera en quejarse.

La pelirroja llevó el dedo índice a su mentón mientras pensaba.

—¡Hey! No debería sorprenderte. Tú lo atacaste con bolas de nieve. Y no me digas cómo me enteré. Ash me cuenta absolutamente todo.

Se inclinó para acortar más la distancia y llegar a su rostro.

—Tambien...-susurró- de tu pequeña despedida.

Serena se sonrojó completamente. Otra vez dejó de verla a los ojos para cubrirse el rostro con su cabello esponjoso. Misty dejó escapar una risa encantadora.

—Sobre lo otro... No lo hice por impulso. No podía verlo así. No era él.

Misty dejó la risa, muda, pasó una mano por su cabello, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. —¿Que no era él? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ash no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Quería ayudarlo.

—¡Ese tambien es Ash! ¡Ese chico que viste derrotado y enojado, es Ash!

—¡No es él! -Serena negó efusivamente con la cabeza. —¡El Ash que conozco nunca se rendiría y...!

—¡Tú no lo conoces!

Cuando los ojos aquamarina comenzaron a arderle y un nudo en la garganta la amenazaba con ahogarla, Misty bajó el rostro. Sentía verguenza, enojo, indignacion. ¿Qué clase de Ash se imaginaba Serena? ¿Y así decía amarlo? Qué estupidez.

Ambas se relacionan con Ash, pero lo ven de manera distinta.

—¡Tú no lo quieres! ¡Sólo quieres la... "parte bonita" que conociste de él! ¡Tú no lo viste siendo el ser más egoísta del mundo! ¡No lo viste burlarse de un oponente débil! ¡No lo viste perder! ¡No lo viste recibir burlas de otros entrenadores! ¡Tú no lo viste llorar por la rabia! ¡No lo viste temblar de miedo en su primera liga! ¡Tu no lo conoces para nada, Serena! ¡No lo haces!

_Misty lo mira tal y como es. Sabe de sus ambiciones, sabe que su sueño es difícil, pero quiere verlo lograrlo, como sea, sin importar el tiempo. En cambio, Serena no ve eso, ella no ve que para Ash todavía no es suficiente. Sufre por su ausencia y espera volver a verlo._

—No hagas eso. Ash sigue siendo el chico que conocí en Kanto...-La mira con lástima. Gritar había liberado el peso en su pecho. - Aunque tú lo veas como un líder y...no se qué más, sigue siendo Ash. Yo lo ví crecer. Ambos comenzamos siendo unos mocosos inmaduros y ahora hemos crecido. Me pregunto si seguirías queriéndolo si conocieras al Ash que salió de casa.

Misty se da la vuelta, totalmente cansada de toda esa escena. Apenas avanza cinco pasos cuando gira para hablarle por última vez y cortar por lo sano.

—Si vas a seguir con tu idea de quererlo, al menos conócelo mejor, o como yo.

Duda, pero lo dice.

—¿No te parece que somos estúpidas por discutir por alguien como él? No siente nada por tí.

Duda otra vez, pero lo dice.

—Tampoco por mí.

—M-Misty...

Serena sonríe mientras una lágrima resbala por su mejilla derecha. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas. Romperá a llorar en cualquier momento.

Porque Misty tambien lo quiere, Misty lo quiere. Pero a diferencia de ella. Está esperándolo sin esperar algo realmente. Han pasado tantos años lejos de él, y aún así, no se ha quejado ni lamentado de su situación.

Eso es amor.

Lo mío... ¿Qué es?

Amor, pero uno que recién está naciendo y no ha pasado por las tormentas que deben fortalecerlo.

—Misty, yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga por eso...

Misty reanuda su regreso con prisa, tambien quiere llorar.

—Yo tampoco. -pronuncia con la voz rota antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Serena rompe a llorar con las manos en el pecho.

* * *

**Te prometo que aprenderé de todos mis errores.**

* * *

Amo estos dos ships. Amo a estas dos pokegirls

PD: Escrito en 15 minutos. Sin editar porque tengo sueño (Lo editaré para Wattpad y luego lo resubiré aquí)


End file.
